It's Because of You
by freeasever18
Summary: She had been acting weird since midday, and he was clueless as to what to do. He would always be there for her as she would always be there for him. From the beginning to the end, they had shapped each other, and it was in their love that they could find happiness in life.


So, after seein that you all liked my stories, and after reading a very encouraging review from user NostalgiaSucker96, I knew I had to keep writting.

This was written during class (but don't worry, I'm good in all of them), and it was based on the idea that Tamarenians can only absorbe spoken language, not written one. Although I'm pretty sure it isn't like that, I just had to write this. Even though I'm not really convinced about how it turned out, I've decided to publish it either way to know what you guys think about it.

Enjoy!

PS (about a day after publishing this): So, I do thank you for the reviews that you have left up until now, and I know it won't sound like I do because I feel like I'm just excusing myself (wich I really hate to do)...But you guys are right. I have a really big problem with english. It's weird to say it because my grades are good, but there's a few reasons of why it was so bad grammatically.

1\. I was writing on my phone, which doesn't exactly has an autocorrect in the "Notes" app. So, when I uploaded it from my computer, I hadn't saved it in a Word document, and when I did, I didn't notice the horrible mistakes that I had made.

2\. I was very tired that day, and really didn't think that I should check the story before I uploaded it (It tends to happen, you know, that I don't think before doing things, I'm more of a direct, _go for it_ person). Sometimes I'm on automatic mode, and don't realise if I'm writing something wrong (until two weeks ago, I knew that excited was written with a c, but had always witten it without it, and I was reading an old report of mine, and I couldn't believe myself).

3\. English is not my mother tongue (I think that's how you say it, I asked my teacher about it), so if sometimes I make mistakes, I usually don't realise it because I'm sure some words are written the right way, when they're not. Believe me, unless I'm not sure, I don't look for the right way if spelling it. (for example, absorb has an e in spanish, so I thought you had to write it that way)

I'm sorry for any mistakes made, and don't worry, I'll be sure it doesn't happen again, or at least try not to do it.

* * *

It's Because of You

"What have you been thinking about, Star?"

Said Robin while looking at his girlfriend, both sitting on the couch that Cyborg loved as much as his car. He had an arm around her, and her head laid on his shoulder. They had returned from school about an hour ago, and since then, Starfire seemed...lost. It was absolutely different from what she had been acting during the past week. She was so excited about finally going to a human school and having a human identity (also about spending more time with her boyfriend). She had been so cheerful that morning, and Robin was getting worried about her being so quiet. Everything had been fine until lunch. Dick had his firsts two classes and his last one with her (Bruce may or may not have arranged that so that Starfire felt comfortable and knew more or less what to do), but during the third hour, he had to leave for Biology class, and left Kori in front of the door of literature.

When he found her again in the cafeteria, she was sitting next to Beast Boy, looking at the ground, a neutral expression on her face. That's was what was odd: her first day of high school, with all her friends and her constantly shinning attitude, and she was neutral? During the last hour, Robin didn't even payed attention to the teacher, as he was holding Kori's hand squeezing it in his own. Starfire had barely talked since lunch, making everything even worse for Dick as he couldn't know what was wrong. He had told Cyborg that they would walk to the tower, and during that time, Starfire had been quiet.

"Nothing, everything is all right, Richard" He always smiled and blushed when she said his full name, but not this time. The obvious problem that his girlfriend was having was way more important than anything right now.

"Star, I know you too well to know when something's wrong. Please, tell me. You know you can trust me." He said, as he placed a hand on her chin and lifted her face so as they could look at each other in the eyes.

It was then that Kori's hand grabbed his wrist and carefully pulled it away from her face. She didn't want him to look at her like this. She was ashamed and regretful of this day, and just wanted to forget it. But Robin still searched for her face, so he freed himself from her grasp and both his hands cupped her face, making her look at him. He regretted not having asked sooner, but he needed the privacy to let her know that no matter what had happened, she could trust him.

Tears were forming in her eyes, and, as Starfire laid her head in the crook of his neck, Robin caressed her hair and planted soft kisses in her forehead, cheek and nose. "What happened?"

"I am so stupid, I really am." Starfire said between tears and sobs. "I did not realize it, but in literature class, Ms. Couller said that everyone had to read the prologue of the book we're reading...but I could not understand a single word! How will I fit in the school if cannot read?"

Richard looked at her eyes, which had turned red from de crying, and kept listening to her. "I never considered that I only can absorb speaking language and not written language! It had never occurred to me that I had had to write something in a foreign tongue, and the firsts classes were easy because I know how to read mathematical numbers, and the teachers were speaking most of the time instead of writing on the board. How can I come back to school after this? Richard, I truly am and idiotic person." She finished with a sob that cracked her last word.

Dick didn't let her finish her reasoning, interrupting her with a long and soothing peck on her lips. "Then I'll teach you."

Starfire's face changed expression from a sad one to a confused one. "I'll help you out. It'll be easy, I promise! Everyone on earth had to learn at some point Star, you are not the only person on earth that doesn't know." He reassured her. She never thought about the possibility of learning how to read, and neither had she thought of asking help (especially her boyfriend's help). The smile on his face was making her blush, making her feel relieved that she had so many wonderful people in her life, and happy that she had fallen in love with Dick.

They stared at each other for a moment, before leaning into each other's lips and sharing a sweet and playful kiss. Kori smiled against his slender lips, then breaking the kiss and returning to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I am glad...of having someone like you. You are always there for me, Richard." She said, as she slowly wiped the remains of tears of her face and started to close her eyes.

"You can always count on me, for everything. And it's the same for me, because without you, I probably wouldn't get out of bed each day, or save the city...hell, I don't think I would find joy in life without you." He said as he too, closed his eyes and started relaxing, as he had solved the crisis and could finally enjoy his free time with her.

"It's because of you, that I am able to do it all. Because of you, I am like I am. I cannot imagine my life without you. I feel like I owe you my life." She said, looking up at him.

"And I owe you more, for all that, everything and more." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Few minutes of relaxation had passed, until Kori lifted herself up from the embrace, an expression of alarm on her face. "Richard, I need to read those pages for tomorrow, and the rest of the book for the end of the month! What do we do?" Starfire said as she found herself in yet another stressful situation.

"Then we start now." Robin said as he sited upright. "C'mon, I'll start reading and you'll follow me, that way you can learn the words." He said as he grabbed the book from her backpack and then gestured for her to come closer and look at it together. "Just remember to ask anything if you don't understand something"

Starfire nodded, signaling for him to start. "The Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Chapter one: Story of the door"

The afternoon passed as they read the first three chapters, but both of them fell asleep only to be found by the other Titans. Richard and Starfire would later be surprised by how the others brought it up at dinner, saying they looked to adorable to separate. After finding out that Wally had taken a picture, Robin wouldn't leave him alone until it was handed to him, although no one knew it was for him to keep it.


End file.
